


Make This Moment Mine

by honestcake



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestcake/pseuds/honestcake
Summary: And if I could stop the clocks/ if I could make this moment mine/ I'd make the most of a bad time...
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Make This Moment Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by us switching to winter time today and title from Stop The Clocks by the Donots

"Sorry for being late," Ed says as he enters Roy's office. It's his standard greeting.

Roy puts his pen down and smiles.

"You're actually half an hour early, dear."

"Wait what!?" Ed checks his pocket watch.

"Not true! It's half past eight! You said be here at eight!" He squints. "Did you lie to me?"

"No dear," he would never dare. "But I'm afraid you're mistaken. You see, the clocks got turned back by an hour early Sunday morning."

"What!? Why? Every clock!?" Ed looks absolutely baffled.

"Yes. We've been changing them back and forth twice a year now for... Ah, for about as long as you were in Creta, I suppose. It's to save electricity when the days get shorter."

"And... You didn't think to, I don't know, tell me this?"

"It must have slipped my mind."

"It did conveniently slip your mind right before the important meeting with the Cretan ambassador you wanted me to attend?"

Roy just smirks.

"See it this way Ed. We have this office to ourselves for the better part of thirty minutes, now."

Ed raises an eyebrow. "Do we now?"

"Indeed. And I have some ideas as how to keep us occupied..."


End file.
